


Oral Practice

by childofbarisi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 04:59:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofbarisi/pseuds/childofbarisi
Summary: Math homework turned sexual when you tell Peter about your feelings for him.





	Oral Practice

You and Peter always would go to his house to do homework after school. It’s been like that since the day you could remember. You two had been friends since the first grade. Lately, you’d developed a bit of a crush on him and Ned was the only person that knew. He’s tease you about it, telling you to just go for it. You were sitting on the floor in Peter’s room while he was in his bed. 

“Peter? Can I… ask you something?” You asked looking up from your math problems. The brunette turned to look down at you and smiled. 

“You can ask me anything!” Peter said cheerfully. He was always a ball of sunshine. One of the things you loved so much about him. 

“Well, we’ve been friends for awhile a-and I know this is probably weird and stupid but I-I…” You couldn’t say it. You couldn’t tell him. You felt like he’d deny you, tell you he likes someone else. You felt Peter moved to sit beside you as his one hand over to your face. Your face slowly began to heat up feeling his hand against your cheek. 

“Whatever you want to tell me, go ahead and tell me. I swear it won’t mess with our friendship.” Peter smiled and watched you. You opened your mouth to say something but instead, crashed your lips against his. After a moment, you pulled away with few tears in your eyes. 

“I am.. so sorry, Peter. I just- I really like you. I didn’t mean to.. I’ll just go.” You turned and began to pack up your stuff when Peter placed both hands on your cheeks and pulled you in for another kiss. You were surprised but instantly melted into it. His lips were soft and the way he kissed you made you feel like you were in Heaven. 

Nothing was said as you and Peter slowly moved up to the bed. It was much comfier than kissing on the floor. You slowly laid down on the bed as Peter moved on top of you and continued to kiss your lips your cheeks and your neck. 

“P-Peter… i don’t know about this…” You managed to say between small moans. Peter looked at you between kisses on your neck and blushed. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to get carried away! It’s just, the girl I’ve liked for a long, long time finally likes me back and I’m just so sorry.” Peter instantly moved off you. You laughed some and watched him. 

“I’m surprised you like me back. I never have luck with guys liking me back.” You laughed and watched as Peter adjusted his pants some. A smirk moved over your lips as you pointed to the tent that formed in his pants. “Do you… want some help with that?” You asked before looking into Peter’s eyes. 

“I.. uh.. well… I have never…”

“Neither have I. If you want me to, lay down…” You said softly. It took a moment before the two of you moved and Peter was now laying on the bed. You placed a small kiss to Peter’s lips before getting to work on removing his pants and boxers. 

Peter was hesitant at first before lifting his hips and allowing you to remove both of them. You only pulled his pants and boxers down to his knees before your eyes connected to his hard member. His hair was trimmed nicely in his pubic area with a slightly larger member that average but not too much. 

You glanced up to look into Peter’s eyes before wrapped a hand around his member and slowly moving it. Peter exhaled slowly and let a soft moan escaped his lips as you placed a small kiss to the tip of his cock. You watched as his body spasmed slightly before he relaxed into the bed. 

“Your hand feels soooo much better than mine…” Peter said as he glanced at you. You blushed and gently licked the pre-cum from the tip of his cock before slowly wrapping your lips around the tip. Peter let out a hiss as you gently licked and sucked it. 

A loud moan escaped Peter’s lips as you took more of him into your mouth. Slowly inching your way down and pulling back up. Slowly you bobbed your head and moved your hand in rhythm. Peter began to moan louder as he began to push the hair out of your face as he watched you. He loved how you looked with his cock in your mouth. He couldn’t help but imagine how beautiful you’d look with it inside you. Peter squeezed his eyes shut as he felt you slowly licking up and down his vein. Peter threw his head back and he slowly opened his eyes. 

“I-I’m so close. Oh, God, baby.” Peter moaned out. You smirk some around his cock and bobbed your head more and moved your hand faster. Peter got louder and louder before feeling his warm, salty liquid filled your mouth. Peter thrusts his hips into his mouth as he chased his orgasm before settling back on the bed. It took a few minutes for him to catch his breath before looking down at you. 

“Wow.. that was amazing…” Peter said which was barely loudly thank a whisper. You helped him pull his boxers and pants back up before going to lay on his chest. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it. But we should really get back to our math homework.” You laughed as you stayed laying with Peter for a few minutes before moving to get your math books again to do the homework.


End file.
